Loosen the Knot
by ElegantDragon
Summary: Marriage Law has been introduced by The Ministry Of Magic. Hermione is forced to be with Professor Snape. Will they manage or will it tear them apart? Can she replace his lost love Lily or or will he push her to sacrifice her own life? Rated M for Mature Content.
1. chapter 1

_Loosen the Knot_

 _Chapter One - Expectations_

 ** _Welcome to my new book. It's one I have been working on for a while. Comments and favourites welcome and returned. Updated quickly. Enjoy the ride..._**

"Severus, she's a lovely woman. Talented, articulate, young, and attractive," said Dumbledore as he scanned the list of available females.

"She's arrogant, overly chatty, and an insufferable know it all. I'm not doing this Albus!" Severus said through gritted teeth with his arms folded.

He knew this day would come. A Marriage Law was now in place and all available witches and wizards were to be married. Hermione was the only one that he knew deep down would somehow be a match for him but he refused to back down without a fight. Fortunately, she was no longer a student but instead a newly qualified teacher of twenty three that thought his methods were out of date.

"I am not giving you the choice Severus. You will be married next week on Monday. There will be no arguments. Now, you do understand the marriage law requirements?" The older wizard looked over his half moon glasses at a still scowling Severus.

He nodded his head. He remembered reading quite clearly three nights ago. The Marriage Law consisted of three main rules which were, to produce offspring within the year, regular intercourse at least once a week with an exception if the female is on her period, and to share equally what the couple has. He grimaced at the thought. If he refused to adhere to the law he would be banished to Azkaban for his foreseeable future.

"Right. That is that. A registrar from the Ministry will be here next week. Congratulations Severus," said Dumbledore as he scratched his signature on the parchment and passed the quill to Severus who forced his best signature and left the grand office.

XxX

Hermione looked at the paper in front of her and her eyes filled with tears. She was to be married to Severus Snape on Monday afternoon in the Great Hall by a registrar from The Ministry. The same Ministry that implemented the Marriage Law to try and save the population of her world after the war.

She had hoped it would be someone else. However, her future had now been decided and it was either marriage, Azkaban, or death.

Hermione was not one to be easily defeated but considering suicide as an option showed how desperate she had become. It wasn't the thought of sharing her life with Severus but more so sleeping with him and regular intercourse, both of which she had no experience.

She had spent most of her life studying and had no time for male company apart from her male friends. She knew that Ron had a crush on her but she was relieved when he focused his attentions on Lavender. At the present moment she now wished she was already with Ron.

At least he would have been more bearable than Severus, she thought as a tear meandered down her cheek.

She picked up a quill and anxiously signed the document before sending it out via an owl. There was no turning back now that she had literally signed her life away.

XxX

Severus sat on his cracked leather chair with a half filled tumbler in one hand and an almost empty bottle in the other. He downed what remained in the tumbler and threw the glass into the open fire causing shards to bounce off the stone surround and the fire to hiss. The fire whisky may of numbed his throat momentarily but it didn't numb his mind.

In a few days time he would have a wife who would be a thorn in his side and the product of what they would produce running around his private quarters in later months. He put his hand to his head and sighed deeply, the thought of spending his life with Hermione Granger would no doubt drive him to insanity. His eyes caught the glinting of the shattered glass to which he waved his wand and removed them. He stared at the flickering flames before hearing a knock at his door which he silently opened.

"Miss Granger. To what do I owe this visit?" He asked curtly while keeping his gaze on the fire.

She nervously walked over the threshold and the door swung shut behind her causing her to jump.

"Professor, I am here to discuss our marriage on Monday. I.." She was cut off as he began to speak.

"There is nothing to discuss. You will marry me, sleep with me, and we will endeavour to create another mouth to keep The Ministry happy. That will be all," he said in his deep baritone, continuing not to acknowledge her.

Hermione could smell the fire whiskey and clocked the almost empty bottle. She hoped his coldness was due to slight intoxication.

"Professor, I hoped that we could maybe get to know each other before Monday as it may make things easier?"

He turned his head to her and noticed she was standing quite straight with her her arms behind her back and looking anxiously hopeful. He pointed to the seat opposite him.

"Sit," He said with not an ounce of compassion.

She did as she was ordered and began to feel cold even though the fire was on full burn. Silence enveloped the room.

"Well, ask away Miss Granger. I do not have all evening. Professor Lupin is waiting on his Wolfsbane and the last thing I need is to see him chewing on Filch's cat,"

She looked at him and hoped she could see some sort of empathy or compassion but there was none.

"Well, I thought we could talk about our family, backgrounds, likes, and dislikes. You know, just so we can find some common ground," she said a lot more confidently but held her breath when he stared at her.

His voice took on a darker tone. "My father used to beat me and my mother. He would also rape her regularly. I had to listen to her screams all throughout my childhood until I left. Both are now dead and I am alone. Does that satisfy your thirst for knowledge?"

"I'm so sorry. That must have been awful,"

"Don't pity me Granger. I didn't ask to be pitied," he replied and noticed she was picking the skin on her thumb.

"My parents died too you know. That car crash was terrible and I still cannot get over it even though it has been three years," she said with tears in her eyes.

He stood up and leaned over her in a fit of rage. "Yes but at least they loved you and gave a damn!"

Hermione put her head down and almost shrivelled away, she had never heard him shout at her before. Severus turned on his heel and stood by the fire place, resting his elbow on the mantelpiece.

Damn it to hell! What have I done. Bloody woman probably thinks I'm a monster now.

Hermione tried to steady her voice so as not to let him think he made her cry.

"I think I shall go now. It's probably better that way,"

Severus could hear her voice cracking and didn't turn around to see her leave. He was in a situation that he didn't want to be in and talking about his father only fuelled the fire. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her but he did do so and more.

Shit. That is all he could think. There was no other word for it. The thoughts of Monday began to flood his mind and realised that he would need to try and straighten things out with her before the ceremony.

XxX

Hermione sat in her room and cried pent up tears. She had held her own for so long but he had been so cruel to her and shouting in her face was even worse. The only positive was that his mother was abused by his father which Severus was bitter about. She hoped he would not do that to her.

Ginny had spoken of losing her virginity briefly and she said it wasn't too bad. However, Ginny was in a loving relationship while Hermione was forced into one and she had no time to wait. The binding had to be sealed within twenty four hours or Azkaban would be her new home. The only way to stave it off was if her period suddenly arrived which wasn't due for another ten days.

Her tears started to dry up and she managed to steady her breathing.

Surely he has a heart and not a swinging brick. Maybe it was just the alcohol which makes him more cantankerous than usual.

A knock at the door startled her and as it opened Ginny walked in.

"Hello Hermione. How are you?," she said cheerily but became concerned when she noticed that her friend had been crying.

"Bloody hell. What's happened?," she said putting her arm on the woman's shoulder.

"I went to see Severus. He shouted in my face. It's all going wrong and I have to marry him on Monday," she said as more tears began to fall.

"What a total Bastard! He's always been a complete dick with everyone. I don't know what is best for you to do,"

Hermione looked at Ginny. "There is nothing I can do. I will have to spend my life with someone who doesn't love me. It's utterly shit,"

Ginny slightly laughed at Hermione swearing as she made it sound frightfully posh which warranted a blank stare from Hermione.

"Look, I'm sure things will be alright. He may come round to things. If not I shall hex him for the next one hundred years,"

Hermione laughed softly and sniffed. Ginny always was one to try and lift her spirits when things went wrong.

Ginny had brought in a bunch of Muggle wedding magazines. "Maybe it's not the best time but I thought you may like these to look at. If you are going to be forced to marry you should do it in style. There are some lovely dresses and whatever one you pick mum can magic it up for you,"

The two friends began to plan for Monday. Hermione tried her best to go with the flow but the feeling in her stomach left her cold.

XxX

"Severus, can I pop up?" Came the voice of Minerva from the flames.

Severus was at his desk furiously marking papers when he noticed the green tinge of Minerva floating around his fire.

"Bloody hell woman! What is it with people tonight. Yes you might as well come in, every other bugger does!" He said slamming down a book.

Minerva appeared in the room and dusted herself down.

"Temper Severus. I've come to speak about your impending nuptials,"

"Let me guess. The little witch has told you what a big bad Bastard I am," he said with his arms folded and one eyebrow raised.

"No. Actually it was to see if you wanted to have any special requests for the wedding such as flowers. What is wrong with Hermione?" She said placing one hand on her hip.

"You came to talk about flowers! Really Minerva! Miss Granger came down to talk but she mentioned my parents and I flew off the handle at her. So now she thinks I'm the worst man she has ever met and will probably try to assassinate me in my sleep," he said curtly.

"Severus, have you been drinking? Why would she mention your father?,"

His eyes narrowed at the older witch in front of him. "The poor cretin wanted to see if we could get to know each other better but I may have over reacted. My drinking makes no difference,"

"If you have upset her then Monday night will not go to well. I hope you haven't terrified her because if you have..."

"What, are you going to hit me with your broomstick or hex me? I have no time for this Minerva! I know what I have done and admittedly I am not proud. Now leave me in peace and sort the damn flowers yourself!" He said sarcastically and continued marking.

Minerva placed her hands on his desk and took a deep breath. "Severus Tobias Snape I am ordering you to apologise to Hermione or I will personally see that Slytherin looses a vast amount of points," she whispered.

He gave a muffled noise in acknowledgement to which she was satisfied with. Minerva bid him good night and left his room via the fireplace.

Start again tomorrow and try not to be a complete prick about things, he thought as he continued marking.

(Comments, votes, and follows appreciated and returned. To be continued soon...)


	2. Chapter Two

**Welcome back - thank you for the reviews and favourites. Please enjoy the next chapter. The song is Kate Bush "Hounds of Love" and is worth a listen. It's quite apt for this chapter.**

Hermione sat on her bed staring at the dress before her. It was a brilliant white with lace detailing all the way up to the neck. The arms were laced all the way down to where a small loop would be placed around the middle finger on both hands in order to keep the sleeves in place. Mrs Weasley had done well to tailor a dress to her shape and in a short space of time.

She sighed and looked at Crookshanks who was busy grooming his ginger fur.

"Well, this is the last night Crooks. From tomorrow we will be in Professor Snape's quarters or perpetual doom as I would call it," She said as her cat looked at her in mid lick.

She knew that Ginny had planned almost everything and she was grateful for that but it saddened her as she felt like she was saying goodbye to the life she knew and loved. It was meant to be a happy day but Hermione could only see misery and it was made worse as he hadn't said anything to her since he shouted at her a few nights ago.

She picked up her photo of her parents and tears began to form as she thought of what they would have done to remedy the situation. Crookshanks instinctively snuggled up next to her and began purring deeply.

"At least I have you Crooks," she said and sniffed back her tears.

XxX

"So, shall we have a celebratory drink?" Enquired Remus when he saw Severus in his Potions room.

"No. There is nothing to celebrate,"

"You are marrying Hermione tomorrow. No more bachelor life for you!" Remus replied jovially slapping Severus on the shoulder which he instantly regretted as two black eyes pierced his soul.

"Lupin. Your upbeat attitude is quite sickening. Kindly put a stopper in it," the old wizard replied through gritted teeth.

The werewolf cleared his throat and put his hands in his pockets. "Hmm. Married life might be the making of you. Hermione is a lovely woman with a cracking smile,"

Severus became increasingly irritated by Lupin and the final straw had been broken. He immediately stood up and withdrew his wand. "Lupin, get out of my room and do not say one more word. I'm getting married tomorrow and I do not need reminding. Now please leave and don't let it hit you on the arse on the way out!"

Remus put both hands up and hastily left the Potions room. Severus fell back into his chair and put his head in his hands. It soon dawned on him that he hadn't apologised to his fiancé after losing his temper with her only a few days ago. His eyes focused on he clock, ten past ten at night.

Far too late to remedy things, he thought shaking his head. He would have to leave things till tomorrow night.

Severus quickly made his way to his living quarters and almost tripped up on his black teaching robe causing a small tear.

"Bollocks!" He said out loud causing a few disgruntled looks from the paintings in earshot. Once he was in his room he bundled up the robe and left it in the 'rag bag' for Dobby who would find good use for it.

The wizard pulls out his suit for the impending arranged marriage. Black frock coat, black trousers, black dragon scale boots, and a crisp burgundy shirt which was a change from his usual white shirt. He pulled out a black silk cape with delicate embroidery and a drAgon headed cane which was a gift from Lucius Malfoy.

He stood back and looked at everything. He was pleased with his official outfit and deep down he also hoped that his future wife would appreciate it too. Tiredness began to catch up with him as he yawned and looked at his bed which was neatly made by Dobby.

Severus got undressed and slipped under the covers for what would be his last night of sleeping alone. Tomorrow night he would have a female in the same bed who he would have to be intimate with. He shuddered at the thought of attempting to form a relationship when in the past he had got his satisfaction from a half hour session in a whorehouse.

The wizard closed his eyes and gradually drifted off to sleep.

XxX

Hermione was still in her nightdress when Ginny burst into her room.

"Happy wedding day!" She said and hugged her best friend who remained motionless.

"No Ginny. It's not happy at all. From one 'o' clock today I will be Mrs Snape and I will have no happiness in my life ever again,"

Upon seeing her friend look a combination of pissed off and sad, she put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm just trying to lift your spirits. Ron is coming later and Harry should be here soon as he is giving you away," her voice trailed off as she watched a solitary tear drip onto Hermione's lap.

Hermione wiped her eyes and stood up. She took a deep breath and gathered what was left of her sanity before heading to the bathroom. She smiled at Ginny to reassure her and disappeared behind the door.

Before climbing in, she cast a hair removal spell over her legs but hesitated at her intimate area which had been left to grow at its own free will.

Whip it off or leave some? Bugger it! He has to sleep with me regardless.

She opted to tidy it up so it looked as presentable as it could be. As the water fell on her she began to think about the night that was ahead of her. Sleeping with a man nearly twenty years older than her made her understandably anxious but she was curious too. Yes, she had the occasional teenage love but that was all. It never went further than awkward kissing and cuddling.

She was always aware of her needs as she grew older. There were those times during the month where she would of loved to have been with a proper man who could satisfy her urges but she got used to ignoring them with studying or school work.

Sighing deeply again she continued her morning routine as she heard Ginny tune in her old Muggle radio. Kate Bush became audible through the door - "the hounds of love are hunting,"

XxX

The clock chimed at twelve-thirty and was standing in the Great Hall with Lucius Malfoy at his side. Teachers and students were gathering in order to witness this event and it made Severus unusually anxious.

Lucius leaned closer to Severus while keeping both hands on his cane and whispered in his ear. "Well Severus, at least your guaranteed a good shag tonight! Your bloody fortunate, I'm lucky if I get it once a damn month!"

Severus gripped his cane more forcefully in order to prevent him from snapping the blonde wizard's neck. They had been 'friends' for years but Severus saw him as more of an undesirable acquaintance that he kept at arms distance. Lucius had knowledge of the underworld that was of value to him.

"I'd rather not think about it Lucius. It's not going to be the highlight of my evening," he whispered back still staring at the lectern in front of him.

"Oh for goodness sake man! Have those whores taught you nothing over the years! Get the wench back to your room and get her over that desk. Before you know it she will be squealing and you will be in ecstasy. Virgins are deliciously tight," the blonde wizard continued in his lecherous whisper.

The mention of the whores brought back many unsavoury memories for Severus. It was easy for him to pay the money and get his needs fulfilled without the commitment. Over the years he did develop a working relationship with some but he didn't learn anything from it. It was more of a case of jump on jump off. He didn't know how to love and was embarrassed by that, especially at his age.

His attention became drawn to his mother and yet again he remembered her protesting when his father forced himself on her. He shuddered and took in a deep breath.

"Professor Severus Tobias Snape? You are to be married to Miss Hermione Jean Granger?" Came the squeaky voice of the registrar holding a piece of parchment. Severus nodded in agreement and proceeded to sign the document.

"Marvellous. Now it is customary for the bride to be late so judging by that we probably have a few minutes to spare," said the registrar as he rolled up the parchment. Severus remained expressionless which made the small official laugh nervously before taking his place at the lectern.

XxX

"Bloody hell Hermione '," said Harry taking in the beautiful sight that was before him. His best friend was dressed in an elegant white silk and her hair was pinned up showing off the lace detailing that encased her long neck. 

"Please Harry, can we just go and get this over with?"

Harry nodded his head and held out his arm which she took. They made their way down to the Great Hall with Ginny following behind.

They approached the door and Ginny adjusted her veil and dress. Harry and Ginny hugged Hermione to give her one last vote of reassurance. The door slowly opened, revealing a hall full of students and teachers. Severus stood at the front while Lucius turned to stare at Hermione before whispering something to Severus.

Music began to play as she walked up to the lectern. Before she knew it, Harry had shaken Severus's hand and took his seat. Ginny remained at her side waiting on the bouquet of cream roses to be handed to her when the binding was to begin.

As the registrar started his ceremony Severus and Hermione looked at each other. He could just about make out her face as her veil was still over it. He noticed how she kept looking at the ground and when their eyes met she looked away. Severus knew she didn't want to be going through this and neither did he.

"At last we come to the binding. Will you take each other's hands," grinned the registrar as he gestured to the unhappy couple.

Severus reached out and took both her hands. He saw how delicate they were when his were locked with hers. He added some pressure to which she returned.

"By the power invested in me from The Ministry Of Magic, I now bind you together into a long, happy, and fulfilling marriage. May you love each other from now until the end," he said in a holy fashion. As he said the words he waved his wand and glowing yellow ribbon began to wrap around their entwined arms before disappearing into tiny sparks.

The registrar grinned while everyone else remained silent. Severus noticed a tear fall from her eye and that she was blinking severely to hold back what he thought would be a flood.

"You may kiss your bride,"

They released their hands and Severus felt a nudge from Lucius. He took a deep breath and lifted the veil to reveal a very beautiful Hermione and she certainly took his breath away. He gently placed the veil behind her head and looked at her doe like eyes watching his.

Slowly he took her hands and leaned in placing a kiss on her delicate mouth. He felt her respond with her own mouth that ignited a long lost spark within him.

Hermione felt him pull away from her while cheers erupted from the hall, encouraged by Albus Dumbledore who looked like he had already had one too many Fire Whiskeys. She was surprised at how gentle he was and thought it was his own way of apologising for the shouting session he gave her a few days go.

Dumbledore placed his wand to his throat and his voice boomed over the spectators. "The celebration can begin,"

He clapped his hands and tables of food magically appeared adorned with cream rose centrepieces. Hermione looked at Severus who gave a very small smile before walking her back down the aisle.

XxX

The afternoon quickly ran into early evening and Severus was nursing a whiskey and a full stomach. He watched as Hermione acted happy and spoke to well wishers. Out of the shadows Lucius appeared wiping traces of lipstick off his neck. Severus notes that he smelt strongly of perfume.

"I will not require three guesses as to where you have been,"

Lucius ran a hand through his blonde mane and had a glint in his eye. "Sev! Come on! All these stunning young witches gagging for it. How could one resist! There's a stunning brunette who has the most fantastic breasts!," He said gesturing the shape of the woman.

"Oh do spare the details. Ido not need to hear of your latest conquest," Severus replied through gritted teeth.

"Remus! You have been quiet all day. Tell me, are you still itching incessantly?" Enquired Lucius as Lupin walked past him. The werewolf looked to the floor and scuttled off not wanting to cause a fuss.

The band began to play and the announcement came over asking for the new couple to take to the floor. Severus necked back his whiskey and went over to Hermione. He took her hand and led her to the floor.

A traditional waltz was played on violins as the couple swept around the floor. Hermione relaxed in his arms slightly as her mind took her elsewhere. She remembered the radio from earlier on.

 ** _"Now hounds of love are hunting_**

 ** _I've always been a coward_**

 ** _And I don't know what's good for me"_**

Clapping could be heard as the couple finished in the middle of the floor. For a split second Severus forgot himself and held her for a bit longer. He looked at her and whispered in her ear.

"We have to go now. It's time for...you know,"

Her expression was one of loss but she squeezed his hand.

As they made their exit, Hermione caught sight of Ginny who gave her a thumbs up to which she smiled back. The clock chimed eight pm and the two of them made their way in silence to his room.

 _ **"Oh here I go**_

 _ **Don't let me go**_

 _ **Hold me down**_

 _ **It's coming for me through the trees**_

 _ **Help me darling**_

 _ **Help me please**_

 _ **Take my shoes off**_

 _ **And throw them in the lake**_

 _ **And I'll be**_

 _ **Two steps on the water"**_


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three - A Problem Shared_

 _ **Welcome back. A huge thank you to recent reviews. Please keep them coming. The new chapter is being worked on as we speak xxxx enjoy the next instalment.**_

"Stop. If we are going to play out this charade then we may as well do it properly," he said as he carefully lifted his new bride across the threshold of his room which caught Hermione off guard. Once he had walked through he promptly put her back on her feet and motioned for the door to close behind him.

She watched him walk over to his drinks cabinet and take out two glasses that were quickly filled with red wine. He handed one to her which she took and stood with two hands holding the glass. The silence was heavy with either one not knowing what to do or say.

"We should maybe get on with, you know, the...requirement," she said hesitantly and making the briefest of eye contact.

He looked at the bedroom door which opened on cue and gestured to it. Hermione took a deep breath and confidently walked towards it, she noticed that Crooks had settled on the bed and all her possessions were in boxes on the far side.

"Dobby wanted to unpack for you but I thought it would be better for you to do so," the deep silky tone said which made her turn around to face him. She put her wineglass on the night stand and looked back at him.

"You don't know what to do, do you Severus,"

Hearing her say his name sweetly sent shivers up his spine. She made it sound soft and light instead of severe and hard. She was right, he hadn't a clue how to begin things.

"Of course I do. You underestimate me," he lied moving closer to her.

The alcohol did give her more courage and without thinking she reached up and kissed the wizard who instinctively responded to her advances by placing his hands on her delicate waist. As their embrace continued to become deeper, he started to release the buttons on the back of her neck.

She could feel him struggling and turned around so he was behind her. Hermione felt his mouth on her now exposed neck and her hairs stood on end as new sensations coursed through her.

She felt him stop and linger at her neck. "Are you sure?"

"No Severus. To be honest I'd rather we courted like a regular couple but unless you wish to risk Azkaban we need to do what needs to be done," she said curtly and turned to face him.

She realised that her tone and words had made the situation worse so she put her hand to his face and felt the smooth skin of his cheek. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like I was blaming you. I do want to make this work so we can have harmony but I just wish is wasn't this way,"

As he looked deeply into her big doe eyes he began to feel content. A few days ago the thought of marrying her caused him much anguish but seeing her now cast a new light on things. In a strange way he felt he could trust her which was something he had never felt before.

Severus leaned down to kiss her and she responded positively as their tongues entwined. Her hands began to loosen off his frock coat which dropped to the floor and nervously she opened his shirt revealing a broad chest with dark hair. Slowly he began to push her over to the bed as he slipped off his shirt.

Her dress dropped swiftly to the floor once the last button was unhooked and she stepped out of it.

His trousers began to feel tighter as she stood before him wearing the white bridle underwear that Ginny had helped her pick.

He immediately pulled her closer and slowly slipped off her bra, revealing her rounded breasts. Guiding her onto his bed, he began to gently cup her breasts and kiss her neck. Her breathing deepened and he could faintly hear her moan in pleasure.

Severus swiftly removed his trousers leaving only his boxer shorts which were now not hiding much from the imagination. Noticing that she was enjoying his touch, he placed a hand under the waistband of her knickers and was amazed by the heat between her legs. He slowly began to massage her heat and became more aroused on feeling how wet she was. Hermione's moaning increased with his touch and he knew he would soon be inside her.

"What the bloody hell!" He said as he noticed scarlet blood on his fingers causing her to sit upright.

"Oh no!" She proclaimed and ran to the bathroom leaving a half naked Severus in disbelief.

"Dobby!"

With a crack the dishevelled elf appeared. "Master Snape Sir, how can Dobby help?"

"Fetch Madam Pomfrey immediately," Severus instructed as he used a cleansing charm to clean his hand.

As the elf disappeared with a crack he put his head to his hands.

 _Just my damn luck she bleeds before the deal is sealed._

XxX

Hermione was sat in his lounge with her dressing gown on and was feeling mortified. Severus sat opposite her with a pained expression. Suddenly the fire turned green and Poppy Pomfrey was standing in the lounge carrying her medical bag.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked looking at the two withdrawn faces.Severus raised his eyebrow at a still embarrassed Hermione.

"I need an exemption card filled in. Unfortunately, Severus and I cannot perform tonight due to the fact that my period has unexpectedly arrived," said Hermione as she watched Severus grimace at the word period.

Poppy placed her hand to her mouth before quickly running a wand over Hermione to confirm her diagnosis."Have you been stressed lately?" Asked the mediwitch as she filled in her form.

"Obviously," came the voice of Severus as he say with his arms folded.

Hermione glowered at him as the mild cramping began to worsen. Poppy handed her a copy of the form and smiled at her.

"There you are. I see no issues here and there's no need to be embarrassed. It's happened quite a lot and not much can be done. You have until midnight on Sunday to consummate the marriage. In the mean time you will just need to let it pass as usual,"

Hermione smiled at Poppy and folded the parchment up."Seeing as we are all sorted, I shall head off. I'm sure Severus can give you some pain relief if necessary," she said as she disappeared in the fire place.

Severus gave a sigh to break the awkward silence and looked at his hand.

"It's not going to kill you. Menstrual blood is sterile. I can assure you I have no disease,"

Upon realising he was looking at his hand in disgust he immediately changed his facial expression in order to show sympathy. "Hermione, I didn't mean to cause offence. I just wasn't expecting...well...that has never happened to me before," his voice trailed off as she she put her head down.

He rose up from his seat and cautiously perched next to the seasonal witch. He hesitated slightly as he put his arm around her and she snuggled in to his chest. Severus placed his head gently on hers and matched his breathing to her pace.

"It's a blessing in a way. Maybe we are meant to get to know each other first. Plus, I think I have eaten far too much," he said whilst stifling a bout of wind.

"Maybe, but for now I would rather just go to bed and start again in the morning. You don't mind me being in your bed do you? Hermione asked quietly.

"Just as long as you don't have anymore surprising leaks. Dobby would quake in his moth eaten socks," said Severus as she got up. His response was met with a mild slap to his arm and a devilish grin from his wife.

"Do you have to be such an arse?"

He raised both hands and gave a smirk. "That depends. I would like to think if I was an arse I would be a handsome one,"

She shook her head and made her way to his bedroom and took notice of her dress which was now neatly hanging up. What a day it had been and such an anti-climax but she was secretly glad that they both had a short while to try and build some sort of foundation.

She quickly slipped into her satin nightdress and crawled under the Slytherin green covers. His bed was soft and smelt of clean linen but there were fine traces of cat hair on his pillow.

Severus walked in and took off his dressing gown and crawled into bed, not noticing the cat hair or Crookshanks who had curled up at the bottom of the bed.

After the customary 'Goodnight' the couple turned so they faced away from each other and drifted into a much needed sleep.

XxX

Hermione awoke to an empty bed. Daylight was starting to break and upon looking out of the large window, she could see that it was going to be a pleasant day.

She quickly got up and hurriedly walked to the bathroom to avoid any leakage and to get herself washed. Once dressed and freshened up she walked into the lounge to see Severus perusing The Daily Prophet.

As he heard her light footsteps, he folded down his newspaper then looked at the clock. "Late this morning aren't we?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

"I must of overslept. You should have woken me up,"

"I am your husband Hermione, not an alarm clock. There is some tea in the pot, please help yourself," He said focusing on his newspaper article.

As she sat down on the sofa and poured some tea, Dobby appeared carrying a plate with steaming hot toast lashed with butter.

"Mrs Snape, for you from the Master," Dobby said with a sideways glance at Severus before disappearing with a crack."Thank you Severus. I wasn't expecting..."

The newspaper folded down again. "You were not expecting me to think of you. Well, just one of the many surprises about living with the most cantankerous man in Hogwarts,"

"No, I didn't mean it that way. Thank you. It was very thoughtful. Do we have much planned for today seeing as we are on honeymoon?"

"No. I do have to prepare some Wolfsbane for Lupin before he takes down a student but that is all,"

"Hmm, okay. I was thinking we could go for a walk?"

He looked at her over his newspaper. Her look was one that would melt even the iciest of hearts. He wanted to decline but he knew that he had to make things up to her.

"If that is what you wish. We could go at three this afternoon. I need to pick up some supplies by the loch anyway," he replied and swatted Crookshanks away from his tea which was met with a hiss.

Satisfied with his response, even though she thought it to be a touch cold, she went through to the bedroom to unpack her personal belongings.

An hour went by quickly and as she was unpacking the last box, she heard a clear knock at his door which followed with the door opening.

"Severus! How are you on this beautiful morning," Lucius bellowed followed by the tapping of his cane on the oak floor.

Hermione remained in the room not wanting to be the centre of his lecherous attention. Before Severus could give a reply the blonde wizard sat confidently on the sofa placing his feet on the coffee table. She watched Severus place a hand to the bridge of his nose accompanied by a deep sigh.

"So, where is she? Shagged her senseless did you? You randy Bastard! Tell me, did she do as you commanded?" He asked and tapped his cane to emphasis his self importance.

As Severus drew breath to give a reply, Minerva appeared in the fireplace.

"Sorry to bother you Severus. I've spoken to Poppy. The Ministry have accepted her exemption and have extended the rules till next Monday," she said in her Scottish tone before fading out again.

Hermione watched Severus raise a hand to his head as he prepared for a barrage of questions. She desperately wanted to send a stinging hex to Lucius in revenge for him being so crude.

"Well, well, Sev. What's wrong with your new toy? Exemption from The Ministry! Wait till the boys hear about this!"

The black haired wizard began to grow tired of the constant verbal drivel being cast in his direction and his hands gripped the arms of his wingback chair.

Hermione waited with baited breath as the atmosphere became extremely tense.

"Lucius, I am not at liberty to discuss my wife's health. Please retreat off this subject," Severus said calmly while staring at Lucius who promptly stood up and tapped his cane again.

"A bit tetchy today aren't we. For goodness sake man! Loosen up. This is why you have never been able to tame a woman. Whatever is wrong with that wench should not have stopped you. That's the problem - you are too damn weak!"

Severus stood up and walked the short distance to Lucius."Get out!" Said Severus through gritted teeth and one hand on his wand.

"You are a disgrace. Then again, you Mudbloods are all the same,"

In a split second Severus grabbed his wand but he went crashing to the ground as Lucius hit him round the face and kicked him in the ribs. The blonde wizard crouched down and observed a now bloody and pained Severus.

"Never raise your wand to me again," he whispered and stood back up adjusting his clothing in the process.

Hermione ran out of the bedroom to Severus who was trying to stem a bleeding nose.

"Ahh, here she is. The Virgin Bride of Hogwarts. You need to learn to obey your husband Mrs Snape," He jibed while Hermione fussed over Severus.

She could take no more and stood up to Lucius who's look became quite smug. He let her square up to him before placing a gloved hand to her throat.

"Mrs Snape, what a pretty neck you have. It would be a shame if something was to happen to it. If I were you I would keep my pretty mouth shut," He said angrily and pushed her back causing her to fall back on the sofa.

"I will be back Severus. Next time we will be on better terms I'm sure," he said and made his way out.

Hermione went back over to Severus who had stopped the nosebleed but was clutching his left side.

"Shall I get Poppy?" She asked and put her hand to his head which he batted away.

"No. You will leave me alone. I will be fine. Please just leave me alone," he said as he pulled himself up and made his way to the bedroom. The door shut behind him with a loud thud.

Hermione stayed on the floor in shock with what just happened and feeling hopeless as to what to do. She placed a hand to her neck and went to sit on the sofa.

Tears began to fall silently and Crookshanks instinctively curled up in her lap.

"Oh Crooks, what do I do?" She asked as tears began to drip onto his ginger fur.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four - My name is Ruin_

 **Welvome back loyal readers. I have taken your comments and hopefully this chapter will explain a bit better. The next chapter is currently in production and you will not be disappointed. Let me know what you think and thank you all again.**

Severus looked at his clock which was about to chime two pm. Rolling onto his back, he rubbed his eyes and realised how much of a day he had wasted. As he began to sit upright the pain in his left side intensified causing him to undo his shirt. As he did so he could clearly see a large bruise appearing where the impact had been. Taking his wand, he cast a healing spell which lessened the pain allowing him to breathe a bit more easily.

He quickly did up his shirt and smartened himself up but became annoyed at the cat hair attached to his back trousers. As he cast a hair removal spell Crookshanks appeared and took his place on the bed earning a glare from Severus.

"If it wasn't for her I would have banished you by now," he said gruffly. Crookshanks rolled onto his back and gave a carefree meow in defiance.

The old wizard shook his head and silently walked into the lounge. Hermione wasn't visible until he walked up to the sofa where he saw her curled up with a hot water bottle. On closer inspection, he saw that her eyes were slightly puffy and he assumed she had been upset after what had happened.

He crouched down next to her and watched her for a few seconds before cautiously stroking her head.

"Severus, are you alright?" Hermione asked and sat bolt upright away from his delicate touch.

She watched him nod his head and noticed that his face had returned to normal.

"We need to keep this incident within this room. I don't want anyone to know. Is that understood?" He said in his deep voice with a piercing glare.

"Why did you let him do it? I thought you were the man that could not be defeated," She asked and watched his head drop.

"Hermione, I'm not the same man that I was. I know Lucius and I know that was incredibly mild considering what he has done in the past. We must let this pass as I need to keep him on my side," he replied now gripping her shoulders.

They looked at each other for a moment and his eyes became drawn to her neck. Four finger marks could be seen as he turned her head to the side.

"I'm sorry, you should not have got involved. Lucius is a powerful man and could of hurt you more severely,"

"What was I supposed to do? He hit you to the bloody ground. Do you really think I could if stood there hiding behind the door. Dammit Severus! I'm not the silly little girl I once was!" She shouted and rose from her seat, making her way out of his lounge.

He winced when the door slammed and pinched the bridge of his tender nose and took in a deep sigh.

XxX

Hermione sat on the flat rock that overlooked the vast expanse of water. It was a calm day and the weather gently rippled in the light breeze. She took in a deep breath and shut her eyes. The freedom of being out of that room was exhilarating for her. 

She thought back to the wedding and became annoyed at herself for not saying goodby to Harry, Ron, and Ginny as she was quickly whisked away but a much eager Severus. She felt so lost without them to pep her up.

"Hermione, h..h..how are you? And Severus,"

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Remus Lupin standing next to her. She smiled at the werewolf and motioned for him to sit down.

"We are both fine. Don't get me wrong - he's not an easy man to be around,"

The werewolf nodded his head in agreement and scratched his head. "When we were children he was deeply troubled and James Potter made his life hell. He's got this death curse notion, especially after dear Lily was killed,"

" _Death curs_ e?" Enquired Hermione and looked at Remus quizzically.

"After Lily he became adamant that should anyone love him or if he was to fall in love then that person would die. A bit far fetched but that is what he believes. He does have emotions as I have seen them,"

"Yes. When he is pissed off," She snipped remembering his lack of empathy.

"Well yes but I saw him cry a few times. Lily's anniversary, his mother's death, and after the war. Minerva will tell you that as she was his makeshift councillor. Under all that black I do believe there is a heart," he said and looked at Hermione deeply and admiring how the light reflected in her brunette hair.

Remus had always admired the woman. Her caring nature and elegance used to entice him many a time but he could never find the confidence to act on his desires. His deepest desire was to claim her as his mate and there had been many occasions where he had to control his werewolf urges and this was turning into one of them.

His eyes became drawn to her chest which was encased in a cream chiffon blouse and he could just about make out her rounded chest. His mind began to wander as it had done before and his trousers started to become slightly tighter.

Hermione became uncomfortable upon noticing Remus looking at her differently and with more intensity. She had always felt an attraction but his lycanthropy was something she knew she couldn't cope with.

"Do you fear him Remus?" She asked, breaking his gaze on her.

"Well, yes and no. I rely on him to make my Wolfsbane and I would like to think that he wouldn't do me any harm. However, his friend Lucius is one to watch,"

A loud crack was heard by the two of them as Severus appeared looking rather miffed.

"Ahh, There you are. I hope Remus has given you enough entertainment for the day?" He said monotonously and raised one eyebrow at Remus.

"S..Severus, I found Hermione whole taking my afternoon walk. How are you?"

"We are fine Remus. However, we must go now. Come Hermione," the black haired wizard ordered and reached out his arm which she reluctantly took.

"Have a nice afternoon Remus," she said and gave him a warm smile to which he returned. Severus gave his customary glare.

Taking her arm they walked the short distance before he pulled her into him. Remus heard the _crack_ signalling that they had gone.

 _Poor Hermione_ , he thought.

XxX

A loud _crack_ was heard as the couple appeared back in his living quarters.

"What the hell was all that about?" Hermione asked, pulling away from her husband.

"Hermione, please. Remus can be a little intrusive at times. You mustn't allow yourself to be hunted by him,"

She placed both hands on her hips and her face became quite thunderous. "You might be my husband but you will not dictate who I speak to. I'm not some damn pet you can control,"

Severus became quite bitter as his patience ran thin. "I suspect he sweet talked you and stared at your chest, am I correct?" He said as he watched Hermione fold her arms and look away.

"Hermione, he is unpredictable and will make more advances to you. You have to understand that I know what he is capable off. Is that what you want?" He said and moved closer to her, overshadowing her frame.

"Of course not. He told me about your so called _death curse_ ," she said and watched his face drop slightly.

A heavy silence filled the room as Severus became lost for words. He trusted Remus to never tell anyone about it but now she knew.

"Severus, you need to tell me. We have to get along and try to make this work. Nothing will happen to me and you need to believe that," Hermione said reassuringly and placed a hand on his arm.

Severus looked at her and noticed that her anger had subsided and her face was quite welcoming. It was at that moment that he realised how beautiful she was inside and out. Her passion for treating everyone kindly reminded him of his dear Lily and at the same time he felt like his father who always wanted control.

"You need to stop being hot and cold. Just let me in Severus. Let me be your wife, let me be the one you can trust with your secrets. Don't block me out," she whispered.

She looked at him and could see tears in his eyes. The man who she knew to be cold and dark was now exposed to be sensitive and empathetic.

He took both of her hands in his and placed them on his chest. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. Words were not needed as he pulled her in close to him and as he leaned down she met his mouth with hers.

Their tongues began to entwine as their embrace deepened. Hermione realised that this had much more feeling than the night of their wedding. For the first time she felt fire within him.

His hands pulled her shirt from the waistband of her blue jeans and she felt him unbuttoning it from the neck down. Her heart raced as his hands felt the flesh of her abdomen and she pulled away for air.

Severus was overwhelmed with desire but soon realised that he had gone too far. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't be doing this...are you, you know,?"

"If you are asking about my period then no it is not done. Unless you have something for it?" She asked and took great pleasure as he grimaced at the word _period_.

He began to think but shook his head. Hermione smiled and reached up to kiss him and felt him pull her closer to him. Severus gently coaxed her to the sofa and pushed her onto it gently. As she lay on the seat, he climbed on top of her and kissed her neck which resulted in airy moans in his ear. He felt a distinct tightness in his trousers which he pressed against her leg as he began to gently cup her soft breasts.

"We need to save this. I'm sorry, this has been bottled up for so long. I didn't think I could bring it back," he said in his baritone voice. She stroked his cheek and became absorbed in his eyes.

"No more secrets Severus?" She whispered.

"You have my word. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. I also believe in you,"

They embraced one last time before straightening themselves up. Hermione was still on her guard but was happy to see Severus had begun to let her in. There were so many pieces to this man but she knew she could glue most of them back together.

XxX

Friday came around quickly and Severus has been getting used to having Hermione around for most of the day. He began to relax more and even became friendlier towards her cat. He realised that her passion for knowledge was immense and something that they had in common. She wasn't like Lily, and he knew she never would be, but she was a close match.

He shuddered when he remembered that she could have chosen Remus as her suitor. The image of a bite mark forever visible on her neck made his brow furrow.

Severus had always kept a close eye on Remus due to his unbridled lust for young women and Hermione wasn't the only object of his affections. Depending on the time of the month he would literally sniff out the most fertile and flirt quite obviously. He was still annoyed at Hermione for not picking up on this but he knew her kind nature would sometimes cloud her judgement.

As he finished the last of his marking the unmistakable sound of Hermione and Ginny echoed across his small office. They had both been in hogsmeade for most of the day and had no doubt caught up with the latest gossip. Severus decided to remain in his office to avoid the Weasley hilarity.

"So, when is the big night?" Asked a curious Ginny as she fell into the sofa with Hermione.

"Tomorrow! Which is why I purchased this," Hermione replied as she tapped the pink paper bag. Inside was a green negligee complete with back hold ups. "I could have gone for the bridle look but the last time it was so clinical. I want this time to be real and passion driven,"

"So you are starting to fall for him?" Ginny grinned at her friend.

"Well yes I suppose I am. Under all that fabric is a beast with a heart. I never thought I would say that but these past couple of days have been really positive for us,"

"Are you nervous?" She shyly Asked and watched Hermione blush.

"Yes. I do wish to come across as a confident woman but I've never done this before," she whispered as she heard Severus moving about. "So, who do you have to marry?" She said changing the subject.

Ginny became quite stony faced as the words 'Remus Lupin' became audible to Hermione who raised her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Oh gosh, Ginny! When?"

"Next Saturday. I wanted to mention it sooner but it makes me nervous just thinking about it," she said quietly.

"Remus is a lovely man. I know plenty of us that had a crush on him. He's always been so kind to everyone,"

"He's a bloody werewolf Hermione! You do realise he has to bite me as part of marriage so that he has a mate for life,"

The two women looked at each other and realised exactly how the other felt. Ginny was now in Hermione's position and she felt much sympathy towards her.

"Oh Ginny, I don't know what to say. I guess I have been fortunate with Severus so far but even so it's still only been almost a week," she said and placed a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder.

Ginny ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

"So, changing the subject, what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Not a lot really. Severus is away all day for supplies so I will be a lady of leisure. Unless you wish for me to help with your wedding?" She said knowing how much effort Ginny had put in for her.

"Would you mind? I'm not sure what werewolves like. Oh Gods Hermione!" Came the exasperated voice.

Unbeknownst to the two witches, Severus had caught the tail end of their conversation by chance. He grimaced at the thought of Remus being with such a young woman. He hoped that a stronger Wolfsbane potion would make things easier for her.

To be continued ...


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five - Let Me See You 

**Sorry it has been a while bit here is what you have been patiently waiting for. The next update is on its way soon...)**

Hermione had just come out of a steaming hot shower when she heard Severus return to their quarters. He had been out all day on a rather large supply mission and had also met up with some old friends.

She heard him as he settled into the leather sofa and could hear the roar of the fire increasing. Tonight was the night and she had made sure things were going to be as perfect as they could be. She knew he would be relaxing for a while so she began to run her wand through her hair, taming the frizz and adding volume as she went.

"Hermione, would you come here?" Came the baritone voice from the sitting room. The young witch was caught off guard and quickly grabbed her floor length black dressing gown. As she was still naked underneath the silk gave a stunning outline to her size ten frame.

She walked through to the lounge to find Severus sat on the sofa with a glass of Fire-whiskey in one hand and the other on the back of the sofa. It was a rare occurrence to see him quite relaxed as usually he always kept a stiff upper lip.

She cautiously stood in front of him as his gaze remained on the fire. His silence was unnerving and her mind raced back in case she had done something wrong.

He took his eyes off the fire and took a sip of his drink. "Open your dressing gown," He said and looked at her deeply.

Hermione began to blush as her heart raced. "Sorry? Severus, is this one of your wind ups or have you had more than just that drink?" She said and tried to laugh it off as her hands began to hug her stomach.

"This is my first drink of the evening and no this is no joke," he said dryly without any expression apart from raising one eyebrow.

"But why do you wish me to take off my dressing gown. I just find it odd,"

The wizard shrugged his shoulders and took another sip.

He had already noticed her delicate frame as the light from the fire enhanced her figure and he wanted to see more.

Severus had never asked a woman to do such a thing so it was quite a leap of faith. Hermione had wanted him to be open and to have 'no more secrets'. This was a small step for him but he hoped that in some way she would understand his thinking. He was after all trying to let her into his closeted world.

"Is it odd for a man to ask to see his wife in her natural beauty?" He asked and finished his drink.

Her confidence wavered as he sat watching her. This was certainly not what she had planned. "I still don't understand. I am no oil painting and I..."

"Allow me to be the judge of that," he said cutting her off before she could finish. He noticed that her hands were now away from her stomach and were twitching behind her back.

 _Oh gods! Shit!_ , she thought. Drawing in a deep breath, she began to loosen the knot on her dressing gown. She felt his eyes remain firmly on her. As she let the ties go she firmly gripped each hem of the opening.

"Go on," came the voice and she noticed he elongated the word on which made the hairs on her neck stand on end.

She took in a deep breath and held his gaze. His facial expression was not threatening it was in fact quite soft and she felt he was rather vulnerable.

She closed her eyes and slowly opened her silk robe, revealing all that she had kept hidden over the years. She didn't dare open her eyes as she feared he would object to her body.

 _Damn you insecurity!_ She thought and grimaced.

Severus scanned his eyes slowly over her body and noticed the goosebumps that appeared even though the room was quite warm. The soft candlelight bounced off her porcelain skin and her nipples began to stiffen.

He admired her round breasts and firm stomach as his eyes lowered. She was neatly trimmed and the dark patch of hair covered her most intimate part.

His heart shifted up a gear as thoughts of her untouched tightness aroused him deep within. Her long legs shifted ever so slightly as she tried to remain still.

"You underrate yourself Hermione," He said breaking her silent thoughts.

She opened her eyes and noticed his eyes were on her. There was no creepy, lecherous stare like she thought. Instead he was looking at her with desire and passion. She began to blush and covered herself back up.

"Now, wasn't that liberating," he said and stood up, taking both of her hands. He raised her chin gently with his long fingers and placed a light kiss on her lips. He felt her quiver slightly at his touch as his hand snaked round her waist drawing her into him.

Hermione did feel liberated. It was like he had unleashed a tigress within her and she didn't quite know how to control it. Now that he had seen her in her natural form she felt she didn't need to shy away.

Severus deepened his kiss and he entwined his tongue with hers.

"I think we should take this next door," he whispered and without warning he lifted her up and carried her through.

He laid her gently on the bed and she watched him take off his black frock coat which he hung up on the door.

Severus returned to the bed and sat on the edge next to her, loosening his shirt buttons. Instinctively, Hermione sat up and ran her hands over his chest, pushing his shirt off his shoulders.

As he tossed it to one side he returned his gaze on her and noticed that her dressing gown tie was not as tight as it was. He reached out his hand and pulled the knot, pushing open the robe.

Severus leaned down and began to kiss her exposed breast, paying generous attention to her nipple. Her delicate moans became music to his ears as he began to work on the other breast in the same way.

Hermione ran her hands through his soft hair and her breathing was becoming slower and deeper. She cast her mind back to the last time and realised that there was no clinical feeling to the way things were playing out, instead it was feeling very natural and almost emotional.

She felt his kisses hit her navel as he traveled lower. "Severus, are you sure?" She said as his mouth reached her heat. He raised his eyes to her before looking back down and gently parting her legs.

Severus was now learning as he went. He had never given oral pleasure so this was very new to him but one he knew he would enjoy. Her scent began to drive him wild as his tongue made contact with her warm centre.

He used his tongue to gently circle her clitoris while his hands rested gently on her thighs. As the seconds went on he felt her relax and her moans became slightly louder.

Hermione was in ecstasy for the first time in her life. She felt no embarrassment having an older man give her such pleasure in such an intimate way. She kept her hands on his head as he worked his tongue around her. Waves of pleasure began to wash over her and she was certainly going to ride this wave.

Severus was aware that his wife was becoming increasingly moist to his touch. He gently placed a finger near her opening and started to slowly push into her. She was incredibly tight and he could feel the resistance of the thin membrane within her.

Not wanting her to become uncomfortable, he removed his finger and continued to pleasure her with his tongue.

All of a sudden he could feel her thighs making contact with his head as her hips raised followed by moan of pleasure. As she came back down to earth, he subtly wiped his chin and made his way back up to her face which was slightly blushed.

"My, my. What happened to the prim and proper lady I once knew?" He asked and raised one eyebrow.

"That felt completely out if this world," she replied and stroked his face.

She watched him stand to remove his trousers which he put over the chair. As he walked back over to the bed he dropped his boxer shorts and climbed onto the bed. Hermione kept her eyes on his face as she felt embarrassed to look any further.

Severus noticed her fixed stare as he lay on his side next to her. "Hermione, look at me. If we are going to be husband and wife I don't want you to be embarrassed or ashamed to see me naked,"

He watched her eyes hesitantly move down his body as he stroked her hair. His arousal was quickly becoming more obvious as his desire for her was gaining strength over him.

Hermione looked at his manhood and began to panic. He was quite a tall man and his length and girth were quite an eyeful as she analysed the eight inches of pleasure before her.

Her eyes made their way back up to his and she gave a smile as he leaned in to kiss her. He couldn't wait any longer and positioned himself on top of her, balancing his weight on his elbows.

"This may cause some discomfort but I assure you it will get better. I will stop if need be," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"I know. Please Severus," she whispered back as she tried to steady her nerves.

Severus encouraged her to widen her legs as he nestled in between them. His arousal touched her opening and he had to hold himself back from diving straight in. Instead he began to push himself into her, savouring the warmth that would soon encase his length. He felt her nails beginning to grip his hips as his arousal touched the membrane.

"I'm sorry Hermione, are you ready?" He said deeply as she nodded her head and reassured him with a kiss.

They both took a deep breath as he pulled away before pushing through her centre. Hermione gave a sharpe moan as a combination of stinging and stabbing radiated from her heat as Severus growled in her ear.

As he stopped to allow her to get used to the feeling, he was aware of how tight she was which caused him some discomfort. Slowly but surely he began to thrust in and out of her as she remained still, taking in what was happening to her body.

Hermione was aware of the uncomfortable feeling between her legs. Although it started to become pleasurable, she wanted it over soon as the dull ache began to increase.

She appreciated that Severus was taking his time and hoped that things would become easier as he said.

Severus's body began to tense up as his toes curled. With an almighty growl he came inside his wife before collapsing on top of her. He remained inside her as his arousal pulsated.

Gold sparks began to float around the couple as the Marriage Law was sealed. Once they had disappeared Severus looked at Hermione who reassured him with a smile.

"It will get better. There are so many positions and pleasures you have yet to try. We just need to get to know what we both like," he whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What do you like?" Hermione asked as she saw a very faint blush hit his pale complexion.

"All in good time. We have many years ahead of us,"

Severus was taken back by her natural curiosity. He couldn't tell her what his preferences were straight away for fear of scaring her.

Yes, he enjoyed passionate love making but he also liked to be the dominant figure. Pain was a definite no go to him but the thought of controlling pleasure drove him wild.

He carefully withdrew out of Hermione causing her to take a short breath, as he rolled on his side next to her he noticed the slight tinge of red on his now softening arousal. Silently, he cast a cleansing charm and pulled Hermione close into him.

Hermione lay next to her husband and debated whether to get up to the bathroom or sleep. As Severus began to drift off she carefully climbed off the bed.

The bathroom floor was cold as she sat on the toilet. Her heat felt sensitive as she hesitated to expel her bladder.

 _Bloody hell!_ , she thought as she felt Severus's generous deposit began to drip out of her.

She walked back through to the bedroom and found Severus under the covers, she took off her dressing gown and climbed into bed with him. As she rolled into her side, he moved closer to her and put his arm over her.

His chest hair could be felt on her back as she fell into a deep sleep, secure in the knowledge that she would feel safe with him.

To be continued...


End file.
